Watching The Stars
by coldbills
Summary: Kaya is now 13 everything is fine till some Catholic Missionarys show up.
1. Chapter 1 Pow Wow

Watching The Stars

A story of the first white man Kaya saw

Chapter 1

Pow- Wow

Kaya watched as the jingles on her sister Brown Deer's dress flounced and hopped in the afternoon sun. Today was the day of the Summer Pow- Wow. Kaya was now 13. This would be her first Pow- Wow!

"Why aren't you in your dress Kaya?' Eetsa asked.

"Do I have to go?" Kaya replied

"Yes, and you didn't answer my question"

"I don't want to go, I am a terrible dancer"

"Oh don't say that, Brown Deer was scared her first time too"

"But look at her now, She's 16"

"Go put on your dress… NOW!'

"ok ok"

Kaya and Brown Deer were waiting outside their tipi. Kaya glanced up at her beautiful sister; she looked like a chiefs daughter in her red jingle dress. Finally Eetsa and Speaking Rain came out to bid them Farwell. Speaking Rain was Kaya's blind sister; she couldn't come because she was blind.

The colors of the dresses flickered in the firelight when suddenly the Chief marched in told every one to return home.

"Oh I tell you he ruins it every time," Whispered Brown Deer as they waked up the moon- lit path.

"Maybe something came up – something important"

"Maybe Kaya Maybe"

At home Eetsa jumped up from her beadwork.

And said "Your safe, thank Hun- Ya- Wat"

"Eetsa what happened?" asked Brown Deer

"Whites they have come here"

Kaya quietly slipped out of her bedroll to see Chief Snow Eagle lead a strange man to an empty tipi. Kaya wondered "Why are they here? What do they want with us? Speaking Rain stumbled out of her bed and said

"What are you doing"?

"I saw them, the white ones"

"What does white look like"

"You see blackness, white is different its... Completely lighter"


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting

Kaya continued to gaze outside the tipi. The chief's tipi was lit up, and she could see the outlines of the men's shadows. Kaya turned her head to face the inside of her tipi she could see her sleeping family sprawled across the tipi's floor. Kaya bent down and picked up her moccasins. She quickly slipped them on her tiny feet, and stepped outside of her tipi. Kaya looked up at the moon and quickly asked Hun-Ya- Wat for guidance. She ran across to the chief's tipi and crouched behind the tipi. Her eyes were tuned in on the council's conversation. "How can suspect us to welcome you people here if you plan to change us?" Kaya recognized the voice of Snow Eagle. "We are not trying to change the ways of your people," replied an unfamiliar voice. " We are here merely to try to help your people see the grace of God!" the voice continued, "I understand you believe in a greater being called…" there was a pause in his voice and Great Bear answered, "you mean Hun- Ya- Wat?" the man answered quickly "yes, that is exactly what I mean". Chief Brave Hawk stumbled to find the right words "Hush my brothers, someone is listening". Kaya let out a gasp and she quickly clasped her hands over mouth. Her eyes showed sudden horror of being caught. Chief Brave Hawk chuckled "Kaya, you silly girl, why the need to spy on our humble conversation?" Kaya sighed a sigh of relief. "Kaya come here" Kaya slowly dragged herself to her feet, and circled to the entrance of the tipi. "Yes chief Brave Hawk" she replied. "Kaya, why don't you go to the river and fetch our guests a gourd of water". Kaya nodded her head. "Come inside for a moment while I fetch you a pot". Kaya obeyed the chief's order and stepped inside the brightly light tipi. She could see that many of the men gathered around the fire were white, her eyes widened when she realized they were staring at her. Chief Brave Hawk was rummaging through a large basket searching for a water pot. His fingers finally found what he was looking for and he stood up. "Here you are". Thank you chief" Kaya responded. He handed her the clay water pot, and Kaya turned out of the tipi and walked away to the river. The moon lit the path leading to the river. Kaya watched her steps with care as to not slip on any rock or twig out of place on the dusty path. When she reached the river she dipped the clay pot into the water. As soon as the water pot was full, she stepped away from the river that's ripples glistened in the moonlight. She hurriedly ran up the path, careful not spill the water. When she reached the Chiefs tipi, she stepped in and handed the chief the pot and turned away, a white mans voice resounded a crisp reply "Thank you". Kaya turned to face whoever had just spoken to see young man eyes intent on her face. The young man was wearing foreigner clothes, his face was a golden white color, his hair was a golden brown color, and his soft brown eyes wore a look of concern on his face. Kaya nodded, and turned to go home. Her mind was full of questions why had that man just talked to me? She pondered on the fact that man had been handsome and had seemed worried about her. She quietly slipped into her tipi. Speaking Rains voice sounded, "Where were you Kaya?" Kaya looked down at her blinded sister and answered, "No where, Speaking Rain, I was no where". Speaking rain put her head back down and Kaya laid down, her mind still jumbled with questions.


End file.
